


Comply

by Nepsa



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series, pre-identity discovery, worried foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepsa/pseuds/Nepsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is assaulted, but he's in public and can't let on that a blind guy could kick ass, so he's forced to act normal while getting mugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comply

It was late Friday night and two lawyers were just leaving a bar. They had finally found an affordable office building that they liked and were set to finalize the paperwork on Monday, so they had been out celebrating. They were laughing together and walking when Matt suddenly picked up a rapid heartbeat, the rapid thumping of a large man running at them from behind.

 

He smelled of cheap bourbon and heroin. When the heartbeat reached him, he felt a violent tug on his shoulder as the man tried to rip his messenger bag from him. Matt heard Foggy shout in surprise as Matt dropped his cane to try to keep a hold of his bag.

 

With his radar sense, Matt could sense Foggy as he lunged in front of him, trying to get the mugger to let go. Matt tensed, though, when he heard a metal blade whip out of its holder.

 

Thankfully, Foggy put his hands up and started to back away, attempting to diffuse the situation, “Woah, woah, we’re cool, man. We don’t want any trouble.” Once he got back to Matt’s side, he grabbed his arm and started to pull him back, as well.

 

“ _Matt_ ,” he frantically whispered to him, “he just whipped out a knife. Just let him have it, we can replace anything in there,” he spat, annoyed that they were forced to submit to the wild man’s violence.

 

Matt, too, was annoyed; Foggy didn’t know his secret, so he was forced to play the submissive everyman instead of taking down this drugged up thief like he knew he could in a matter of seconds. Foggy was now slightly behind him, pulling him back by his arm, so he loosened his grip.

 

As soon as he did however, the assailant lunged forward, swinging the knife uncontrollably, making contact with Matt’s cheek strictly by chance. The mugger then placed a hard kick to Matt’s ribs, knocking him back, and then ran away—back into the shadows of Hell’s Kitchen.

 

Foggy caught Matt as he stumbled backward and steadily sat him down on the ground to catch his breath from the kick that knocked the air out of his lungs.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Foggy exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. “Who the fuck mugs a blind guy?!” he yelled in the general direction the man disappeared off to. Matt coughed, and then smiled faintly at his friend who was now kneeling next to him.

 

“Foggy…” he said calmly, trying to calm his friend down.

 

“Jesus, Matt,” he interrupted, “your face…”

 

Matt reached a hand up to his cheek and was met with a wet stickiness. It was shallow and he’s definitely had a lot worse, but seeing as the cut was on his face, the nerve endings made for a lot of blood, making the wound look worse than it was. Obviously, this made Foggy even more worried.

 

“C’mon, buddy, we’ve got to get you to a hospital,” he declared and started to get up, but Matt grabbed his arm.

 

“I’m fine, Foggy.”

 

“The hell you are! Nope, we’re going to get you stitched up at the hospital, and then we’re going to go make a statement at the precinct. I think I got a pretty good look at the guy so-“

 

“I don’t need to go to the hospital. It’s a shallow cut,” Matt insisted, wiping the back of his hand across the bloody area on his cheek, wiping away at most of the blood. The shallow wound was already sluggish and partially scabbed over. “See?”

 

Matt had to suppress a smirk as he saw Foggy throw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

 

“Fine, but we’re still going to give our statements. Yes-“ he urged when he saw Matt was about to protest. “We’re only a couple blocks from the precinct! Besides, I want to get the sick fuck who would mug a blind guy, I mean _seriously_ , who does that!?”

 

Matt chuckled and finally agreed, if only to humor his concerned friend.

 

“Great!” Foggy declared, clasping his hands together. “Stay there, let me get your- oh for _Christ’s sake_ … He took your cane, too!”

 

He mumbled about his loss of faith in humanity as he walked back over to Matt’s side and helped him to his feet. Clasping his arm, Matt let Foggy lead him the remaining distance to the precinct.

 

Sergeant Brett Mahoney was the officer on duty and when he saw Foggy leading his bloodied friend into the building, he was concerned. “What the hell happened?” Foggy explained the situation and gave his description of the mugger. He and the officer then enthused about the horridness of some people but Matt eventually tugged at Foggy’s sleeve signaling that he wanted to leave, so they all said their good-byes and Foggy hailed a cab for the two of them.

 

Foggy insisted he take Matt home and at least clean up his face for him. Although Matt could do this himself, he knew his friend felt protective over him and allowed Foggy to care for him since he could tell his friend felt guilty that he didn’t stop the attacker from hurting Matt.

 

When they got to his apartment, Matt sat on the edge of his tub while Foggy cleaned his face and put antiseptic on the cut. Matt then went into his room to change out of his suit and put on more comfortable sweatpants and a hoodie. When he came out, he was surprised when he heard his friend on his laptop in the living room.

 

“Foggy,” he said, feeling his way into the room, smiling, “I’m alright, I swear. You can go home.” Foggy closed the laptop and raised his hands up in mock defense.

 

“Alright alright, Mister ‘I-just-got-mugged-but-its-no-big-deal’!”

 

Matt laughed at that.

 

“I just went ahead and ordered a new cane for you—I kind of understand why the guy took it; that thing is expensive! It should be here tomorrow afternoon so I’ll be here bright and early tomorrow morning to pick you up,” Foggy declared, a grin on his face.

 

Matt knew there was no point in arguing at this point, so he just smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Foggy,” he said sincerely.

 

His friend hesitated, and then stepped forward, bringing Matt into a crushing hug. “I’m just glad it wasn’t worse than it was,” he mumbled into Matt’s shoulder as Matt returned the hug.

 

For the umpteenth time, Matt felt the overwhelming warmth and silently thanked God that he was blessed with a friend as perfect as Foggy.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fic in 5 years! Of all things, I can't believe Daredevil is the show that finally got me motivated to write again. I'm very rusty so comments are very much appreciated. :)


End file.
